


Truth or Dare

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Nines is a shy boi, Plot, Shyness, Sibling Incest, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Connor decides to take his younger and very shy brother, Nines, to his first college party. Connor takes some of his friends and Nines aside so that Nines could be comfortable and maybe make some friends. They play truth or dare, with alchohol, and they have a good time for the most part. Eventually Connor is dared to moon Nines. Neither of them think anything of it, until Nines gets an eyeful of his brother. Even after the party the sight sticks with him, and everyone knows it.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Nines. Markus is throwing a party at his dad’s mansion.” Connor stalked up to his brother in their dorm. Nines was reading 1984. 

He didn’t even look up from his book. “Have a good time, Connor.” He turned the page.

Connor shook his head. He put his hand on Nines’ shoulder which finally got his attention away from the post-apocalyptic story. “I want you to come with me. I know everyone coming and I’d like you to go to your first college party. I mean, Gavin and I are your only friends. Maybe professor Anderson, but well… He’s the professor.” 

Nines sighed. “All right, but for you, Concon.” He filed through his clothes. “What should I wear…?” He was going to a party, so probably casual, but it was also in a fancy mansion.

Connor shrugged. “Anything you don’t mind getting stained.” Connor left the room to give Nines privacy as he dressed. He’s never really seen Nines naked, and he planned to keep it that way. Nines was too reserved, Connor just had a feeling that he would prefer his brother  _ not  _ seeing his dick.

Nines popped out. He was in a grey short sleeve shirt and jeans. It was one of the few times he didn’t seem like he was relaxed, and didn’t have a stick shoved up his ass. Connor swelled with pride. His baby brother was finally,  _ finally  _ breaking his shell.

Nines rolled his shoulders. His first party… He’ll probably just stick to Connor the whole time. People he’s never seen and never will see again will be chatting and chugging beer. It doesn’t seem like something he’ll like, but Connor was right. He needs to get out more. He needs friends. He can’t just hover over his brother his whole life. He steeled himself. Anxiety settled in his stomach. Ultimately, he decided that he’ll try to talk to people. If he makes friends, he’ll make friends. If he doesn’t, he simply doesn’t.

Nines and Connor arrived. The mansion was huge. Nines shivered, and then swallowed hard. He definitely felt underdressed in its presence. Inside, it was chaos. Bodies were everywhere, and the smell of booze hefted in the air. Nines shied next to Connor. 

Connor noticed, and let Nines follow so closely behind him. Connor decided to pull his friends away from the crowd to let Nines get to know them away from all of the noise. He sought out North, Markus, Gavin, Josh, Simon and Echo.

Simon saw someone behind Connor, and smiled warmly. “Hello! I assume that you’re Connor’s brother. I’ve always wanted to meet you!” He extended his hand, which Nines accepted. He suddenly stood ramrod straight and his eyes dulled.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Niles, however Connor calls me Nines.” He mechanically clasped his hands behind his back.

Markus kept his face mostly neutral. “How about a simple game of truth or dare? Get a chance to know one another better.” Murmurs of ‘Yeah’ and ‘sure’ were heard, but he was really looking for Niles’ response. He let out a ‘I would like that’. It sounded too forced. 

North smiled. “Yeah, but how about every time someone chose truth they take a shot for pussying out?” She took a bottle of raspberry vodka with her. The whole group made it to Markus’ bedroom and sat in a circle.

Gavin, knowing both of the brothers, felt comfortable asking the first question. “Echo, truth or dare?”

She leaned back. “Truth, I want a shot before we get into this.” 

Gavin hummed. “Where’s Ripple? Normally you two are attached to the damn hip.”

Echo laughed. “She wanted to study Spanish to make sure she aces her get-out-of-learning-a-foriegn-language exam.” She took a shot. 

Nines eased a bit. It sounded like he may like Ripple. Echo then made eye contact with him. “Niles, truth or dare?”

Nines froze for a moment. “Truth. Like you, I want to ‘loosen up’,” He took his shot before the question. 

“Why does Connor call you Nines?” 

Nines took the shot glass from his lips. He hated the aftertaste, but loved the way it just  _ burned  _ down his throat. “I had a stutter when I was little. I pronounced my name as Nines, and Connor’s as Concon. I still call him that on occasion as a form of affection. I was bullied badly for it, and would spend hours in the mirror practicing my speech and it resulted in the overly-professional pattern I have today. If I relax enough, I speak less like a robot.” He took another shot. Did he overshare? He definitely overshared.

Connor rubbed Nines’ shoulder. Nines huffed. He scanned the faces. “North, truth or dare?”

North smiled lopsidedly. “Dare! I’m not gonna follow this little trend to leech off of my booze. And hey,” she then looked seriously at Nines, “Don’t. Hold. Back.”

“Alright. I dare you to cut your hair.” Oos rang out through the crowd. North gave a crazy smile.

“Be right back! I gotta get some scissors.” She got up and left. Not too long later, she came back with her hair choppily cut to  _ half  _ of its length. Tonight was certainly going to be something… 

“Did you really have to cut that much off?” Josh said. North reiterated that she’s not a coward, and then asked him truth or dare. “Honestly, I’m scared to see what you have, but Dare.”

“I’m going to give you a cocktail of all the disgusting edible shit I can find, and you’re gonna drink it.” Josh squirmed in defeat. North left again, along with Gavin because “I swear if she doesn’t put in ketchup I’ll kick her phcking ass,”

Josh clapped his hands. “While we wait for them to finish making the next pandemic in Markus’ kitchen, Simon, truth or dare?” Simon chose truth, and ended up disclosing that he has a brother himself, but he’s in prison for kidnapping a little girl named Emma. Nines didn’t feel as guilty about what he shared anymore…

Gavin and North returned with a red solo cup filled with everything except jizz and Josh took a sip. He doubled over and coughed. “What the fuck is in this!? I taste beer, ketchup, cinnamon…” 

“Yup! And there’s more, trust me.” Gavin looked oh so smug.

“Drink at least a quarter of it! I spent a long while making that thing!” Poor Josh did as he told, before  _ dumping  _ the rest on Gavin and North. “You little prick!” She laughed.

Gavin, meanwhile, was probably swearing, but it really sounded like he was having coughing fit. At that point, the game went from light hearted to serious. Next, Markus was dared to paint something using his dick as a paint brush. He did it in another room (thank god) and came back half an hour later. “I spent most of the time getting the paint out of my dick hole. It. Is. On.” all the males cringed at what the hell Markus just had to go through.

Nines was mostly forgotten about in the circle. Everyone picked on who they were the most comfortable with. He zoned out - so much for making friends - until Connor said something rather loudly and snapped him out.

“Dare!” The person asking Connor, Simon, looked nervous.

“Hmm… I dare you to moon your brother.” 

Connor snorted. “Compared to getting paint in my dick and taking shots out of Echo’s cleavage, that’s pretty tame, Simon.” 

Simon chuckled. “I mean the full thing. Asshole on display.” 

Connor rolled his eyes and turned away from Nines. So much for giving him privacy earlier that night… The booze eased almost all of his worries as he undid his belt and let his pants and underwear drop to the floor. He bent forward, letting his chest hit the floor and used his hands to spread his cheeks. He laughed into the carpet at how silly it all was. He then started giggling more.

“And people say YOU’RE the asshole, Ni!” He couldn’t help but laugh at his own, unoriginal joke. Perhaps he had just a bit too much to drink.

As Connor was undressing Nines rolled his eyes. What did he expect at a party filled with drunk twenty year olds? A flush found his face as he forced himself to watch Connor, as to not hear Simon bitch that he wasn’t watching. It was… weird. He saw Connor all but fall forward and… Oh. Never before did Connor look so… hot. Nines squirmed in his place. He couldn’t tell what he was feeling. It was a mix of shame, discomfort, nausea and something else. Tingly and burning. Nines always thought of himself as asexual as it gets. Was this his first taste of arousal..?

Then, Connor reached back and spread his cheeks. The sight absolutely enraptured his brother. Small freckles and moles dotted the two globes of fat and muscle, the way they sloped down into creamy thighs… It was beautiful. Connor was absolutely gorgeous, but that was just the framing. In the center, Connor wasn’t shaven. Brown locks that looked almost as soft as his hair started from the top of where the hills of his ass met, down past his puckered, fragile hole, down his perineum, and coating two twins, dangling like priceless jewelry.

Nines wanted to gently stroke Connor’s body. His lips were parted and he mumbled softly. “Connor… You’re so beautiful. After all these years I finally get to see all of you. The most vulnerable parts of yourself on display to me… I’m happy you trust me enough to see them.” So badly did he want to map out what Connor’s skin felt like, and also ease this horrendous  _ burning  _ between his thighs. No wonder people were always trying to get into each other’s pants. It  _ hurt.  _

Connor was still on the floor. He heard most of what Nines said and it didn’t really register. He laughed again. “We’re not in English, you can stop the poetry, Ni.” He chuckled more. The words swam through his head. Something didn’t sit right with him. Nines.. Was just teasing when he said that, right? It definitely didn’t sound like his brother, that’s for sure. He dropped his hands, but couldn’t give enough of a fuck to sit up or pull up his pants. Until he heard Gavin’s voice.

“Nines is as phcking hard as CONCRETE! Dude, that’s your brother!” Connor whipped into a kneeling position and pulled up his pants. He couldn’t find his belt right away, but at least he was covered. 

Nines jumped and forced himself to sit down and act calm. He opened his mouth to defend himself. “I-I-I-I n-nuh-nnuhhnever s-s-s-s-s-sheen a- auh-a puh p-p-person n-nnn.. Nake..anaked be-be-be-e-ef-e-e-e” Great. His fucking stutter came back. Terror forced him to hyperventilate. Tears pricked his eyes. Connor must hate him. Connor hates him now. His breathing worsened and the room started swimming. His poor, confused body didn’t let his erection flag one bit. Instead, it strained against his pants seeking comfort from all of the shame, terror, and anxiety he was feeling. It was all just too much. And now everyone was staring at him. His rock, the one person who always kept him afloat, now hates him. He started shaking so badly.

Connor gently put a hand on his shoulder. “Shh. It’s ok Nines. Breathe. Breathe for me. In, 1.. 2.. 3.. Out, 1.. 2.. 3..” The hand on his shoulder _burned._ If Connor is comforting him, that means he didn’t ruin their relationship. His terror then morphed into something so damn _hot._ His balls drew close to his body. He turned to make eye contact with Connor, and once he saw Connor’s face all the tension in him snapped. White hot pleasure seized his being. His body convulsed a bit and he gripped Connor’s wrist hard enough to bruise. He felt like he was going to throw up. He felt amazing. He felt Connor. He felt great shame. Nines snapped forward and he was moaning and screaming like someone giving birth. Sobs wrecked him between each and every time his muscles seized up. He’s had panic attacks before, but nothing was like this! 

It only lasted ten seconds, and Nines fell backwards once he was finished. He was crying uncontrollably at this point. Connor laid next to him. He gently held Nines’ arm until he calmed down enough to speak. 

“What.. Whuh whah.. What happened t-t-to me?” He stared at the ceiling. He didn’t need to see the judgemental staring of everyone else in the room. Oddly enough, he was relaxed. He breathed heavily and just wanted to hold Connor. 

Connor responded softly. “You had a panic attack, Ni… You also.. I’m not sure, but I think you may have had an orgasm. It’s ok.” It really wasn’t ok. Nines trusted him enough to try and talk to people, and he ended up having what seemed to be the worst experience of his life. Oh, and came to the sight of his brother’s asshole.

Nines hummed. At least the burning sensation stopped. “I want to go home.” He sat up, and he noticed a stickiness in his underwear. “And… I’m sorry that you all had to see that.” Nines left. 

Connor looked around the room for a moment. “Sorry… This.. Never happened before.” Connor fumbled with his words before rushing out of the room to follow his brother.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Back at the dorms, Nines gathered up his pajamas and headed for the showers. He peeled off his disgusting underwear and tried to scrub off his shame from his skin. No matter how much soap he used, he still felt so dirty. What kind of person gets a hard-on for their brother, and comes in their pants  _ in front of a group of near-strangers?  _ And poor Connor… what could he be thinking? He was so nice to help Nines with his panic attack, and in return he gets dirtied.

Nines finished up, dried off, got dressed and headed back. He quietly entered their room, and Connor was on his bed.

“Hey. I think we need to talk,” Connor said. His tone was soft, and his eyes welcoming. He could see the way Nines’ face twisted in guilt and shame. He couldn’t imagine what he was going through.

Nines settled down on his own bed, and refused to make eye contact with Connor. He kept his hands folded in his lap. 

“I’m sorry.” Nines had to look up at this point. He blinked a few times and blurted out “ _ What??”  _ Connor kept eye contact. “I said I’m sorry.”

Nines shook his head. “For  _ what,  _ Connor? I was the one - I was… I came to you, Connor! I was so aroused! I’m disgusting! I embarrassed both of us in front of your friends! What do you have to be sorry for?” 

Connor sighed and hunched over. “You trusted me to step out of your comfort zone, and just like with your first job, it became one of the worst days of your life. I just hope this doesn’t stop you from trying to make friends in the future. I’m so sorry. Besides… I shouldn’t have displayed myself like that,” Connor then leaned back uneasily. He tongue felt heavy, but he had to say this. “I was always a bit… suspicious, that you might like me a little more than you should.”

Nines stared in shock. Does he have feelings for Connor…?  _ And Connor knew before him?  _ No, he knows himself. He doesn’t like Connor like that. He clenched his jaw. Conflicting feelings sloshed inside of himself. “What do you mean, Connor? I don’t have that type of feeling for you.”

“Nines… Some things you’ve said gave me the idea. You’ve said to me that you don’t need anyone else besides me. I thought it was just sweet, but combined with things like ‘Being with you makes me happier each day’ and ‘I do not care where I am, as long as I’m with you’ kind of set the alarm bells ringing.”

Nines curled in on himself. This can’t be real. All of these years? No, Connor’s just reading too much into this. He kept silent. He closed his eyes. This is just a bad dream. Suddenly, the bed dipped beside himself. Nines snapped his eyes open. 

Connor placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s ok.”

Nines shaked his hand off. “How? How is this ok? Why don’t I disgust you?” 

Connor could see the pain in Nines’ dull eyes. He wrapped his arms around Nines. “Because no matter what you are still my baby brother. Nothing can change that. I realized, seeing the way you were so scared at the party, that you are not a pervert.” He held onto Nines tightly. Slowly, Nines snaked his arms around Connor, too. 

“I’m sorry Concon. I wish I wasn’t like this. It’s not fair for you to have to deal with this.” He rested his head on Connor’s shoulder. Despite everything, he can’t seem to break away. 

“Don’t be sorry. You didn’t choose to be like this. Sometimes life’s a bitch. This doesn’t have to change anything. And please,” He pulled back a bit to force Nines to look at him. “Stop beating yourself up over this. I really don’t mind, Ni. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

What did Nines do to deserve someone so patient and caring as Connor… He pulled away and nodded. “Alright. I have class in the morning, so I am going to sleep.” Connor had to refrain from pulling his puppy eyes to keep Nines up. He should sleep, too. They pulled away and settled into bed.

The next day in between classes, Connor was in his dorm on his laptop. He worked diligently on the homework, but something didn’t feel right. He already had his day planned: Do school, eat leftovers, mess around on the internet for a while, and watch a premier YouTube video with Nines. He was still hung up over yesterday. He tried to take his mind off of it, but it stuck with him. He didn’t know exactly what he was feeling, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Ignoring it, Connor got back to work. 

But his mind still wandered. The look in Nines’ eyes last night when he saw Connor’s face and climaxed. The fear, the pleasure, the tears. If he took it out of context, it would’ve been such a sight to see. And now Connor had some new food for thought - Nines  _ does  _ feel sexual arousal. Would Nines be gentle? Would he always cry, or was it just the situation? His shyness could very much make him submissive. From what Connor’s seen, Nines is large, too. Anyone would be lucky to have him inside. Connor chewed the inside of his cheek. Tingling in the back of his thighs began to spread. Guilt mixed with a deep need manifested inside of his gut. 

He looked at the time. Nines will be back from class in an hour, and besides, it wouldn’t hurt to get even, right? He played a YouTube video to mask any sound of shame, and pulled down his pants to his hips. He took himself in his hand and stroked gently. He imagined rubbing Nines’ length and watching his face contort in a similar way he saw last night. Connor sped up. Nines would definitely be submissive, but he most definitely would be able to top if asked. Connor let out small gasps and moans. He used a bead of pre-cum as lube, and slightly twisted his wrist on the upstroke. Pleasure was bubbling in his abdomen, and Connor embraced it. He would be Nines’ first, and he would never dare to disappoint him! Connor thought about Nines finishing, but properly. The way he lost himself at the party, imagine him when he knows that he could let himself go! Connor’s balls drew tight to body, and with a hiss Connor released his tension. He came in his hand, and wiped it on a tissue and then went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Connor sat back down on his bed. Well… he just did that. 

To Nines’ delight, Today was normal. Class was normal. His book that he was reading was normal. And his down time was normal. He peacefully finished his homework in the library with Connor nearby, hands dancing on his keyboard. Connor was working feverishly on a research paper, despite only the rough draft being due soon. It was a nice, comfortable silence. 

Later that night, Connor put on the YouTube premier. Nines sat next to him, as usual, but this time it felt different. He could feel Connor’s leg pressed beside his. He cursed himself. This close, he could faintly hear Connor breathing. It sent goosebumps across his skin. He couldn’t believe that this was happening again. And when he closed his eyes, the sight of Connor bent over displaying himself etched onto his eyelids. His excitement showed slightly. Nines looked away. He really is a pervert, isn’t he? 

He mournfully watched the video, trying to ignore his feelings. Then, Connor laughed and placed his hand on his leg, seemingly on accident. It was halfway up his leg. Nines’ passion was much more prominent at this point. He silently prayed that Connor couldn’t see it. 

Suddenly, Connor squeezed. Nines felt a rush of excitement climb up his spine. His mouth gaped slightly and his eyebrows knit together. Connor leaned towards him. “Shh.. It’s ok, Nines.” He leaned into Connor. He felt Connor’s hand rub up and down his leg. “I was thinking about this earlier… If you’re a disgusting pervert as you insist, then I am one, too.” Nines whined. Connor was thinking about this? 

“What do you mean, Con?” He tried to sound as professional as he could, but Connor was starting to rub dangerously close to his crotch.

“I couldn’t get the sight of your face when you came out of my mind. I.. I want to see it again, Nines.” Nines huffed. So. This is real. He and Connor… The thought of where this was leading made his cock throb.

Connor set his laptop aside and brought his hands to Nines’ chest. “May I, Nines?” He felt his heartbeat racing.

Nines swallowed and nodded “Yeah. You can.” Connor brought Nines in for a kiss. At first it was gentle, kind. Slowly, Connor pressed his tongue forward. Nines opened his mouth and let Connor in. Their tongues swirled around each other; Connor took the opportunity to explore Nines’ mouth. Nines couldn’t help the moan he let out at the sensation. 

Connor used one hand to gently ghost over the bulge in Nines’ pants. Nines pulled away from the kiss and leaned back. He sighed heavily and opened his eyes. “Connor…” was all that he said. 

Connor reached down and undid the button of Nines’ jeans. He then pushed his underwear down just enough to let his cock spring free. Nines was big! Connor hummed in approval. He wrapped his hand around Nines’ length and began to slowly stroke it. 

Nines groaned and his mouth fell open. He watched with great interest as Connor’s hand ran up and down. Contented sighs escaped him. It felt great! But it was just too slow… Connor seemed to notice this and picked up the pace. Nines felt amazing! Throwing his head back and whimpering to the ceiling, Nines pleaded for more. Connor responded… by taking his hand away.

Nines looked back with annoyance, but Connor was taking his own shirt off. “Be patient, Ni. I think… I would like to ride you?” He paused his undressing to look Nines in the eye.

Nines swallowed hard. “Y-yeah. Just… don’t expect me to know what I’m doing.” He followed Connor’s example and chucked his clothes off himself. Connor then grabbed a bottle of lube he kept hidden and put some on his fingers. Nines watched as Connor began to finger himself open in front of him. He watched in awe as Connor slid slick fingers in and out of his hole; his half hard cock staring back at him. “Mmm… I’m ready.”

Nines leaned back on his bed and Connor climbed on top of him. He lined the head of Nines’ length up with his entrance, but paused to ask. “Are you ready?” 

Nines nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.” Pleasure surged through both of them when the tip of Nines’ dick pushed through the ring of muscle of Connor’s tight hole. Connor let himself adjust for a moment, breathing heavily, before taking even more of Nines inside. “You don’t have to take -Ah! - all o-of it.” 

Connor let out a pained sound. “Sh-Shut up and give it to me!” Then Nines felt Connor’s ass cheeks against his thighs when Connor took the rest in. Connor has never felt so full in his life! And he could tell by the way Nines was panting and all but ripping the sheets that he was enjoying himself, too. 

Connor worked up to a decent pace. Nines was letting out a constant stream of small soft moans. It was then interrupted by a small sob, as he started crying. Connor leaned forward, despite the protest from his abdomen, and wiped some of the tears trailing down his brother’s face. He felt a bit of Nines with each movement; his prostate sent shock after shock of pleasure. “C-Connor! I’m not going to last!” Nines was starting to squirm under him. “It feels too good!” 

Connor picked up the pace to milk Nines for all that he’s worth. He looked down to get a good look at Nines’ face. His eyes were squeezed shut, mouth was open, hands white from gripping the sheets, covered in sweat, his chest heaving and tears befalling his eyes. Nines started bucking up into Connor and started to mumble nonsense. A few more thrusts in, and Nines snapped his hips up. Connor kept riding him, but slower, as he heard Nines moan out his name. Bursts of warmth filled Connor. He finally stopped and rested on Nines.

Nines opened his eyes and forced himself to control his breathing. “Ahh… You didn’t finish.” Then he caressed Connor’s thighs, working up the courage to reach up and jerk him.

“MMm. Don’t worry about me. I’ll handle it. You look utterly exhausted. Get some rest and I’ll take care of the cleanup.” He got off and Nines hissed at his oversensitive member. He went to get up, but Connor put a hand to his chest.

“Ah ah. I want to take care of all of it. I like taking care of you. Go to sleep.” Nines huffed and leaned back. He closed his eyes, and post coidal exhaustion took him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some NSFW art of this and Im not sure if I should post it here or not


	3. (Fanart)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this turned out well... This is my first NSFW drawing I've posted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines just wanted to have a simple and relaxing day, but his mind kept shaming him. Connor quelled his worries, with kisses, throatfucking of a lifetime, and him on the floor woth his ass in the air. 
> 
> ((Yes I hate myself too))

Nines woke up the next day. It was Saturday, and he didn’t know what to do. Suddenly, memories of the previous night made his face turn scarlet. He shamefully got out of bed, still naked, and grabbed a towel and some clothes for the day and headed to the showers. He was thankful that Connor was still asleep. 

He returned to the dorm, with no clue about what he should do. He checked the room, and determined that Connor did a good job of cleaning after their… escapade. He put his head in his hands and groaned. He just fucked his brother.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He checked it, and Gavin had messaged him.

_ Gavin: Hey. I just wanted to check up on you. You seemed pretty out of it at the party _

_ Me: I am fine. I am frustrated at you for exclaiming my ‘excitement.’ _

Nines shook his head. Right. People saw it. He wondered how much of his class knew by this point…

_ Gavin: I didn’t mean to freak you out or anything. But that’s you’re brother dude!  _

_ Me: I know. And I am ashamed. I do NOT need you to rub it in _

He silenced his phone for his mental health. Gavin was giving him too much anxiety.. He then thumbed through his drawer of books and pulled out his deck of cards. He settled on the floor and set up a peaceful game of solitaire until Connor woke up.

Connor woke up on his own and saw Nines on the floor with columns of cards in front of him. He smiled and stretched. Then he lazily stripped himself and dressed himself for the day. 

“G-Go to the bathroom!” He hid his face with his hand and singular card that he held.

“Nines… You’ve already seen all of me. I think we’re past simple modesty.” He pulled his shirt over his head and stepped into his pants.

“Connor, last night was so inappropriate! We could never do that again… It’s so wrong!” He still didn’t dare to look at his brother. 

Connor approached his brother, and kneeled down to get eye level with him. “Says who? We can’t have children, and we are both consenting adults.” He then lifted Nines’ chin to force Nines to look at him. “We shouldn’t let society decide what we do.” Connor then placed his soft lips delicately against Nines’. He pulled back slowly, and Nines’ eyes fluttered open.

“Connor…” Words failed Nines in that moment. Connor then placed a hand delicately against his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. He just wanted to stay like that for hours, but Connor stood up.

“I want to go out for breakfast. Wanna come with me?” Nines looked down to his game. He placed his cards carefully on the floor and stood up.

He fiddled with the collar of his shirt and blushed once more. “Is… Is this a date..?” His voice cracked pitifully.

Connor gave one of his lopsided smiles. “It definitely can be.” Nines’s eyes widened and he looked to his feet.

“Alright. It's a date.” 

Connor drove them to a nearby diner. It was a nice little place, and the two were seated. The service was good and their orders were taken quickly. He looked across the table at his brother, who seemed really nervous.

“Relax, Ni.” He reached a hand over the table, and Nines placed his own atop of it.

“I’ve never been…,” He looked around, and then whispered, “on a date before.” He didn’t want any of these strangers knowing that he fucks his brother.

Connor gave him a warm smile. “Don't worry about it. There’s nothing special you have to do than when we normally go out to eat.” 

Nines chuckled. “If we’re just doing what we normally do, then what makes this different from a date?”

Connor put on his puppy eyes and looked at Nines. “This time I have your heart.” Nines kicked him under the table for such a sappy line. Right on time, their food came. Nines got a belgean waffle with whipped cream and Connor got an omelette.

Nines took a bite and was in heaven. “Shit, the food here is fantastic! My waffle is so fluffy too…” He took another bite, and damn!

“I know! Kara told me about this place. Who would’ve thought that this little place would be so good?” He then joined Nines in basically inhaling the food. “So how’s classes going? Yesterday, in the middle of the lecture, my Professor's laptop ran out of battery. Spent ten minutes trying to find the power cord.”

Nines snorted, which sent powdered sugar to fluff up into his face. “I bet you enjoyed having some free time. My most eventful class had someone trying to talk about ancient Korea and couldn’t pronounce any of the names.”

Connor giggled. “You say it like you can!” Nines pouted and furrowed his brows. At this point, he already ate half of his perfect waffle.

“Anyway, professor Anderson added a joke to his powerpoint. It was about joining a conversation, not the typical ones you’re thinking of, more akin to something broad like ‘conversation of science’, and then he said that imagine going to a party, but parties aren’t a thing anymore, so imagine joining a zoom call and trying to figure out what everyone's talking about. I have to say, it wasn’t poorly executed and cringey like most times when teachers try to be modern.” 

Connor looked impressed. “Guess he isn’t as old as he looks.” Nines had to suppress his laughter. 

“He is only in his fifties!” Nines chorted. Their own parents were older than him.

“I think that’s just him fucking with you guys.” Connor shrugged, but then his eyes went wide. “Nines you ate that whole thing already?” 

Nines sheepishly smiled. “It was good,” was his only defense. Connor was only halfway through his, and judged Nines internally. 

Connor took another bite. “Oh, I umm… Heard from Markus and the gang. They wanted to see if you were alright. Apparently Gavin asked you but you started to ignore him?”

Nines blushed and looked away. “He’s still hung up about us being brothers. I told him to leave me alone about it. I don’t need any more criticism than I already give myself about it. I hope they still want to talk to you…” 

Connor smiled warmly and tapped his foot against Nines’ under the table. “Don’t listen to him. We’ve already established that he’s an asshole. And don’t worry about my friends, they’re still talking to me.” Nines met his gaze and forced some semblance of a smile. He just couldn’t help but feel so dirty. “Oh, if you’re still hungry I don’t want my homefries.”

Nines shook his head. “I think I had enough to eat. Box it and take it back to the dorm’s kitchen.” Nines paid for both of them and Connor drove them back. Nines settled back on the floor to resume his game of solitaire while Connor watched from on top of his bed. 

“Hey, do you think you could teach me that?” Connor asked.

“Sure, come over here.” He slid to the side to make room for Connor. Connor took his place and Nines picked up a card. “The goal is to get from the lowest valued card, either Ace or two depending on who you ask, and make a number line to the highest valued card, either the king or Ace. It has to alternate suit colors, too. You can move stacks, single cards at the end of a stack, and take one card out of every three from this pile. Once you’ve gone through the pile, you then use it as your new pile. You may not shuffle the pile.” 

Connor took the information in stride. He sucked ass at chess, so he didn’t expect to do too hot with this game either. Nines held a black nine, and Connor scanned for either a red ten or eight to put it with. He came up empty, and apparently so did Nines because he discarded the card. Next pull was a red queen. “Wait, where would a queen go? It doesn’t have a numeric value.”

Nines smiled. “Ah. I forgot to tell you that. It is less than a king, but higher than a jack. For reference, it goes ten, jack, queen, king, and maybe ace.” Connor repeated the last part to remember it, and Nines couldn’t help but think it was adorable.

  
  


Connor then drew the next card, and realized he could place it somewhere. He reached over Nines’ lap to place it. He felt Nines take in a sharp breath and tense up underneath him. He hummed and slowly pulled back. Nines went back to his game, but Connor had his mind elsewhere. He scooted closer to his brother, and eventually rested his head against his arm.

Nines blushed and looked down at Connor, who gave him a loving smile. Strong arms then wrapped around Connor, making him snuggle even closer. Nines tried to finish his game, but he was too distracted. He leaned back, and then pulled Connor into his lap. Connor looked up at him, and then lifted himself enough for a kiss. He pressed his lips to Nines’. Nines held onto Connor tighter, and parted his lips slightly. Connor happily slid his tongue into the warm mouth offered to him. He swirled his tongue around Nines’, and Nines moaned. 

Connor tasted amazing; Nines couldn’t get enough. Then, he tightened his lips around Connor’s tongue and began to gently suck. He bobbed his head slightly, and Connor whimpered. Connor then abruptly pulled away. “You can’t just show me how good you can suck without sucking  _ me.”  _ Nines blinked in confusion, he was sucking him - just his tongue. Connor then ground his hips against Nines’.

Nines hissed. Connor laid back and unbuttoned his jeans. Nines blushed deeply and shakily took off his shirt. They both stripped, and Connor beckoned his brother over. He claimed Nines’ mouth once again, and ran his hand over his chest. He toyed with a nipple until the bud hardened until his ministrations, and Nines softly moaned into Connor’s mouth. He kept playing with it, rolling it between his fingers and giving it a slight pinch. He then broke the kiss and used his mouth to suck on the neglected one. Nines hissed at the warm tongue swiping over his chest. Connor then ever so gently scraped his teeth and Nines forced back another moan. 

Connor then switched his hand and mouth in order to taste the other bud. It seemed like he knew just how much he should suck, lick, and nearly bite to keep a constant stream of stimulation. Nines then threaded his fingers in Connor’s hair for encouragement. Connor kept the attention up for another minute before pulling back a bit and sitting up. Then Nines felt a hand at the back of his head, and he was being guided down to Connor’s crotch. 

“I-I’ve never done this. I don’t kn-know how to please you.” He looked up at Connor and his cock ached. 

“First, put your mouth on it and watch the teeth.” He then waited until Nines tried to fit the most of Connor as he could. He got about three fourths in, which wasn’t bad at all. “Now suck it like you did my tongue.”

Nines whined and did as he’s told. He gently bobbed his head whilst sucking at Connor. It didn’t take long until his mouth started to hurt, nevertheless he kept his pace up and kept eye contact. Slowly but surely he was able to take Connor to the base, and Nines loved each time his nose poked soft brown curls. The musky smell had him in a trance. He put as much effort as he could to please his brother.

Connor could definitely tell that Nines was inexperienced. His movements were sloppy and uncertain, but it still felt amazing. The best part was seeing his brother on his hands and knees for him. Nines had tears pricking from his eyes, his face was flushed and his brows knit together in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Connor couldn’t resist grabbing Nines by the hair to force him to stay still while Connor fucked into his throat. Nines whined and coughed. 

Nines felt his throat burn, especially whenever Connor slammed into the back of his throat. The feeling of Connor sliding in and out made his crotch absolutely burn. It hurt so good. He wanted to be used by Connor like this all of the time! He choked when Connor started to get really rough, and grabbed his thighs. Connor kept his brutal pace for a small while. He kept nearly smashing his pelvis into Nines’ face, who was starting to consistently moan at this point. 

Connor then went a little easier, but then spotted Nines pleasuring himself. He swatted the hand away and listened to Nines’ garbled displeasure. “Ah ah.  _ I  _ want to make you cum.” He then picked up the pace as punishment for Nines. He listened to the overly lewd sounds of spit and gagging. He didn’t want to cum in his brother’s mouth, at least for now, so he pulled out.

Nines gagged and Connor carded his fingers through his hair. “You’re doing a great job. Did I go too rough?” Nines had a brief coughing fit before settling down.

“Maybe.” His voice was already horse.

Connor kissed his cheek and then spoke. “How do you want it?” 

Nines considered his options. He really did enjoy what they did last time, so he reached around Connor to squeeze his ass. Connor giggled. “Ok I gotcha. Also guess you can’t speak, either.”

Connor pulled out the bottle of lube, and then handed it to Nines. Next he positioned himself on the floor, head against the ground and ass in the air. “You can prep me if you’d like, or you can dive straight in. Either way you deserve it for letting me bruise your throat.”

Nines moved up closer and took in the sight of Connor spread open again. This time, he let his hands massage the globes of his ass and let his tongue meet each freckle and mole he found. God, Connor was just so fucking perfect. 

He wanted to eat Connor out, but he didn’t want to use his mouth at all until it stopped hurting. Instead he opted for coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube and slowly inserted one. Connor took it in easily. Nines watched in awe of his finger sliding in and out, and then added a second. Connor hummed beneath him. “You can pick up the pace. I’ve taken a lot in there.” Nines quirked a brow but did speed up. He then added a third. Connor groaned slightly underneath him. It’s time. Nines withdrew his fingers and Connor clenched around nothing. Connor wasn’t left empty for long, as he felt the head of Nines’ cock push against his rim. 

Nines managed out a strangled “Ready?” 

“Hurry up!” Connor whined. He needed it so badly. Nines took the affirmation and entered his brother. He moaned at the feeling of sliding back into Connor’s warm heat. Connor wiggled his ass in appreciation of the feeling. “Ah you fill me up so good, Ni!” Nines began to thrust at a slow pace, more so for his sake than Connor’s. It’s his first time in control, he wasn’t entirely sure what to do. “Don’t worry about hurting me! Hurry up and  _ fuck  _ me!”

Nines yelped at Connor’s words, but obeyed. He began to thrust much faster and he started to moan uncontrollably. The way Connor took him so well, and how tight he was, and also just how drop- dead gorgeous left Nines helpless. Connor relished the feeling of Nines’ pounding. Nines was large enough to not need to have to find Connor’s special spot, he just hit it normally. God, it felt too damn good. 

Nines started fully crying and leaned over Connor. He used one arm for support, and the other to hold Connor’s hand. He let himself get fully lost in Connor. He kissed the back of Connor’s head and the back of his neck all the while keeping his pace up. Connor panted heavily and thrusted his hips against Nines’. A hot coil tensed in his stomach and his balls drew close to his body. He clenched down on Nines hard, and then the taut string within him snapped. He gave a strangled cry when he came. White painted the floorboard beneath them and his own stomach. Nines kept thrusting through the whole ordeal, and Connor doubted that he had much left.

Nines whimpered and whined. It felt so fucking good. He just needed Connor, just Connor. He needed him so bad, so bad! He leaned lower and pressed his chest to Connor’s back and his thrusts became erratic. He just needs..! He needs! He-

“CONNOR!” He shouted and he slammed his hips against Connor, almost painfully. Connor moaned when he felt warmth blossom inside of him. Thick ropes of Nines’ seed coated the interior of Connor’s hole.

When his high ended, he pulled his sensitive cock out of Connor. Connor, right after being fucked, stood up almost painlessly and grabbed some tissues. He wiped up what was on the floor and his stomach, while Nines cleaned himself up and wiped whatever dribbled outside of Connor. 

“You’ve gotta get that stuff out of me, or it’ll give me a stomach ache.” Nines nodded and dipped a finger in. Connor tensed at being touched again, but forced himself to relax. Nines gathered as much as he could and basically scooped it out of Connor and on to the dirty tissue.

He tossed the tissue into the trash and grabbed himself a water bottle. He drank it hungrily, and Connor handed him a couple cough drops. Both of them were covered in sweat, and yet neither wanted to shower midday. “Well, we have to unless you want to sleep in your own filth.”

Nines crunched his cough drop. “We can do it later tonight. I just want to rest.” Connor nodded, and pulled out his laptop so that they could lazily watch Netflix together, but that is when he noticed something.

“Oh, Nines! We messed up the game..” Nines blinked, but then looked back to the floor where cards were scattered across a quarter of the floor. Some even seemed to have been bent.

Nines chucked a “I guess it's fifty two pick up now,” before finishing off his bottle of water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally like four pages in a google doc, but ended up almost doubling the file size.


End file.
